1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a glassless-type three-dimensional display device capable of displaying a three-dimensional.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display device displays a 3D image using a binocular disparity method, which provides a left-eye image and a right-eye image, which have a binocular disparity, to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, respectively.
The binocular disparity method is typically classified into a glass type method and a glassless type method. The glass type method changes a polarization direction of the left-eye image and the right-eye image using a patterned retarder or alternately displays the left-eye image and the right-eye image, thereby displaying the 3D image.
A glassless-type 3D image display device typically includes a barrier panel or a liquid crystal lens panel to provide optical axes for the left-eye image and the right-eye image. The glassless-type 3D image display device employing the liquid crystal lens panel may control an operation mode of the liquid crystal lens panel and provide the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the left and right eyes of the viewer.
The liquid crystal lens panel typically includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, a first electrode disposed on the first substrate, a second electrode disposed on the second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. The liquid crystal lens panel controls voltages applied to the first and second electrodes, respectively, and changes an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the operation mode thereof In the liquid crystal lens panel, the liquid crystal molecules may have slow response speed, and the change of the operation mode of the liquid crystal lens panel may be thereby slow, such that the left-eye image may be perceived by the left eye of the viewer or the right-eye image may be perceived by the right eye of the viewer.